yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/41
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَآيَةٌ لَّهُمْ أَنَّا حَمَلْنَا ذُرِّيَّتَهُمْ فِي الْفُلْكِ الْمَشْحُونِ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve ayetül lehüm enna hamelna zürriyyetehüm fil fülkil meşhun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-Ve ayetün: (Allah'ın varlığına)bir delil (de) 2-lehüm: onlar için 3-enna hamelna: taşımamız 4-zürriyyetehüm: onların soylarını 5-fil fülkil meşhun: dolu gemide Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve onlara bir delil de, soylarını, dopdolu gemide taşımamızdır. Ali Bulaç Meali Onların soylarını dolu gemilerde taşımamız da kendileri için bir ayettir. Ahmet Varol Meali Soylarını yüklü gemide taşımamız da onlar için bir ayettir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Onların soylarını dolu gemide taşımamız da onlar için bir delildir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Onların zürriyetlerini dopdolu bir gemide taşımamız da onlar için büyük bir ibrettir. Edip Yüksel Meali Onlar için bir başka ayette, insan soyunu yüklü gemide taşımamızdır. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Onlara bir delil de o dolu gemide zürriyetlerini taşımamız; Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Bir âyet de onlara o dolu gemide zürriyyetlerini taşımamız Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve onlar için bir alâmettir, onların çoluk çocuklarını dolmuş bir gemiye muhakkak bizim yükletmiş olmamız. Muhammed Esed Onlar için bir işaret de, soylarını/hemcinslerini dolu gemilerle (denizlerde) taşımamızda Suat Yıldırım Bir delil daha onlara:Nesillerini dopdolu gemilerde taşımamızdır. Süleyman Ateş Meali Onlar için bir âyet de, onların çoçuklarını dolu gemide taşımamız, Şaban Piriş Meali Soylarını dolu bir gemide taşımamız da onlar için bir ayettir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Onlar için bir âyet de, nesillerini dolu gemide taşımamızdır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Zürriyetlerini o dopdolu gemilerde taşımamız da onlar için bir ayettir. Yusuf Ali (English) And a Sign for them is that We bore their race (through the Flood) in the loaded Ark; M. Pickthall (English) And a token unto them is that We bear their offspring in the laden ship, Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Bizim, dolu gemide nesillerini taşımamız da kendileri için bir delildir. "Dolu gemi" denilince önce Hz. Nuh'un gemisi hatıra gelir. Fakat burada "nesilleri" kaydı, bunu kastetmeye engeldir. Bu karîne (ipucu) ile burada "dolu gemi", hamile kadınların rahimlerinden mecazdır, beliğ bir istiâredir. Evet babanın sülbünden (belinden) bir tufan ile atılan nesiller, anaların rahimlerinde Hz. Nuh'un gemisi gibi bir kurtuluş gemisi bulur. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Lafzen, "yüklü gemide": "gemi," burada çoğul bir anlam taşıyan tekil cins ismi olarak kullanılmıştır. Buradaki "soylarını/hemcinslerini" terimi, genel olarak insan cinsini ifade etmektedir (karş. sık sık tekrarlanan "Âdemoğulları" ifadesi). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri Bu mübarek âyetler de Allah Teâlâ'nın kulları hakkındaki diğer bir büyük nimetini bildiriyor. Onlant bir rahmet eseri ve bir uyanma vesilesi almak üzere takdir edilen vakte kadar yaşatıp faydalandırmış olduğunu ihtar ediyor. Bir kısım insanların ise bu kavuştukları nimetleri takdir ve kendilerini Allah'ın birliğinden haberdar eden delileri kabul etmeyip onlardan kaçınır olduklarını teşhir buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Ve onlar için) İnsanlara mahsus (bir alâmettir) Cenab-ı Hak'kın kudretine ve kulları hakkındaki rahmet ve yardımına işaret eden bir delildir. (Onların evlat ve iyalini) İnsanların çoluk ve çocuklarını (dolmuş bir gemiye muhakkak bizim yükletmiş olmamız) Evet.. Cenab-ı Hak, denizlerde cereyan eden ve birçok insanları, hayvanları, eşyayı içine almış bulunan gemileri insanların emnine vermiştir. İnsanlar, ticaret için, seyahat için o gemilere birer, denizlere açılırlar. İnsanları öyle gemilere kavuşturan ve koruyan şüphe yok ki, Allah Teâlâ'dır. Aksi durumda böyle bir hareket mümkün olamaz. Cemiler, parçalanırlar, içindekiler de mahvolur giderler. "Bir görüşe göre buradaki zürriyetten maksat, önceki babalardır. Cemiden maksat da, Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın gemisidir. 0 gemiye binenler, tufandan kurtulmuş, selâmet sahiline ermişlerdi. Zürriyet tâbiri, evlat ve torunlar için ku lan ı İd iğ ı gibi baba ve dedeler için de kullanılır.